Evelyn Powell
}} '''Evelyn Powell' is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. Wife of the mysterious Adrian, Evelyn lives a complicated life. After losing her son at a young age, her marriage starts to deteriorate, ultimately leading to her husband having an affair with the maid, Flora. To make matters worse, the maid is murdered and secrets about the Powell's start to come out. Once realizing she deserves better, Evelyn files for divorce, but quickly backs out when she decides that the love she has is different than any normal type. It's love brought on by hatred, proving to be their greatest asset. Biography 'Early Life' In the early years of her marriage with Adrian, Evelyn and her husband met Dahlia and Nicholas Deering, becoming their best friends. They also had a son by the name of Barrett Powell. When he was seven years old, a car ran over him accidentally when Evelyn was not paying attention, killing him. Adrian was never able to forgive her, and Evelyn was never able to forgive herself. This drove the married couple apart, leaving them estranged. At an unknown moment of her life, Evelyn, still sad after her son's death, mistook another woman's child for Barrett. She was really confused and became crazy. In order to help her, Adrian sent her to a therapist, named Dr. Weiller. 'Season 1 Evelyn Powell is first seen in the study of her rich Beverly Hills home. With her is her cheating husband, Adrian, and their maid/Adrian's mistress, Flora Hernandez. Evelyn puts an end to her husband's affair, and she and Adrian go out and enjoy their party. Shortly after, Flora is murdered, leaving Evelyn devastated. Later, the Powells hire Marisol Duarte as their new housekeeper, and then attend Michael Stappord's birthday dinner. Marisol offers to work for the Powells on her days off to which Evelyn is delighted, but first she must get the permission from the Stappords, because "Stealing somebody's husband is rude. Stealing someone's maid is unforgivable." Taylor wholeheartedly won’t allow Marisol to work for them. "Make no mistake, she is not a friend of mine," Taylor tells Marisol. Later, when Marisol arrives at the Stappords with dry cleaning in hand she walks in on Taylor and Adrian Powell mid-conversation. They both tell Marisol that she is now allowed to work at the Powell home. Taylor looks very disturbed at the conversation. "He’s just very persuasive and cruel," Taylor tells Marisol when asked what made her change her mind. Adrian Powell's hobby is "giving prostitutes" to his pals. When Adrian and Evelyn have one of their married couple conversations, he refers to their houseguest, who's also Evelyn's ex. "I am going to introduce Maxwell Rose to wanton carnality for his own middle-aged good," Adrian says. "The fact that it will hurt you is just a bonus." Later, Adrian sequesters himself, presumably to watch his wife's ex-lover and a hooker. Evelyn and Adrian had to have something momentous hidden in their marriage. They had a son who died while Evelyn was supposed to be watching him. Adrian has never forgiven her. Every year, on the boy's birthday, they buy presents for him. This year she bought their son, dead 15 years, a cashmere sweater. After Eddie remembers that Flora had been blackmailing someone about a DVD, Marisol begins scouring the Powells' house to find it. Evelyn catches her with the DVD and mentions it to Adrian, assuming that Marisol is disgusted by her discovery of his disgusting “little habit”. He, however, speculates that Marisol might have other reasons for her interest in the DVDs and suggests that they fire her, an idea Evelyn shoots down. Marisol then tries to play her two employers off one another, sitting Taylor and Michael down and telling them that Adrian taped Taylor when she was having sex with his friends. This leads to Michael storming to the Powells, beating Adrian up, and demanding all the tapes that feature Taylor be given to him. Evelyn takes Marisol into Adrian’s private room, where she sees the one-way mirror and a wall lined with many, many DVDs bearing Flora’s name. Evelyn hands her the videos featuring Taylor and then ushers her and the Stappords out the door with her trademark zingers. Then, she throws out to Marisol as she slams the door in her face: “You’re fired.” Evelyn still needs a maid. The maid service was no help, sending over a decrepit old Asian lady, who barely spoke English, and bolted out of there when she discovered the previous maid had been murdered. Evelyn was her usual caring self, arguing: “Yes, I had a maid who was murdered, but that means the odds of being killed are practically nil!”. Later, Olivia consoles Evelyn when her vacuum cleaner died on her: “My life sucks but my vacuum doesn’t!” she lamented. At the end of the episode, Rosie shows up at the Powells' mansion, applying for a job as a maid. Evelyn hires her. At Marisol’s behest, Rosie is now working for the Powells. While Evelyn is at first upset that Rosie takes the Westmore’s son to work, she finds herself enchanted by him. Her preoccupation with the baby allows Rosie to go through all of the tapes of Flora in the Powells' secret room. She does not find the one Marisol is looking for, and when she realizes that Evelyn has taken the Westmore’s son out for a far longer time than she had said, is rightfully angry. When Evelyn returns with the missing baby, Rosie tells her she quits. Though Marisol is at first angry, she realizes that her single-minded quest to find Flora’s real killer is negatively affecting other people’s lives and other people’s children. This triggers the confession she makes to Olivia. When Rosie goes back to get her last payment from Evelyn, she sees that the Powells have hidden one of Flora’s DVDs in their safe. Rosie tells Evelyn she wants to work for her again, and while Evelyn is distracted by baby Westmore, Rosie sneaks into the safe - the password is BARRETT, the name of the Powells' dead son - and steals Flora’s DVD. Rosie is still working at the Powells and allowing Evelyn to creepily become attached to Tucker. When Adrian unexpectedly returns home mid-day from a business trip, he warns Rosie not to bring Tucker around Evelyn. He also shows his interest in Rosie by telling her she can come by his house whenever she likes. Rosie promptly quits. Later, she and a recovered Spence start to get frisky in front of the Westmore’s huge glass windows, and Evelyn catches them in the act. When Rosie goes to discuss what happened with Evelyn, Evelyn blackmails her into bringing Tucker around in exchange for her keeping their affair a secret. When Rosie discusses this with Spence, he says he is willing to tell Peri about their love so that he can be with Rosie, but Rosie implores him to try to make his relationship with his wife work for Tucker’s sake. The only way she wants to be with Spence is if he has tried to work on his marriage before he gives up on it. The two resolve to meet with Adrian to see if he can get Evelyn to agree not to blackmail them. He does this by reminding her of the inappropriate attachments she has formed with young children in the past, and how she eventually mistook them for her own son. He also gives her the affection she seeks from him in order to make her stop blackmailing the Westmores. After telling Rosie she does not have to worry about Evelyn exposing her affair, he also says that she owes him a favor. Evelyn slapped her husband with a divorce threat after he refused to fufill his marital duty. While meeting with lawyers to discuss their divorce settlement, they learn that Taylor Stappord was shot, causing her miscarriage. Evelyn breaks down into tears and Adrian comforts her. They decide to call off the divorce and go home. The Powells host Genevieve and Philippe's engagement party. They put together the pieces and discover Philippe is the one who murdered Flora. At the engagement party, they take Philippe to talk to him in private where they give him a drink that contains an untraceable drug and muscle relaxers that ultimately kills him. Evelyn locks the doors while Adrian pushes Philippe out the window where he lands in the pool. When the police have doubts, Rosie, Carmen, and Zoila back the Powells up, stating that they heard Philippe state he murdered Flora. Season 2 Adrian and Evelyn arrive home from a three month trip to South America and find their new maid, Fatima waiting for them on the front steps. Adrian is not pleased, he thinks Fatima looks "hideous." Evelyn reminds him that she is just there to clean. That night, Adrian and Evelyn are hosting a dinner party and a group of men in masks barge in with guns. They demand that all of the guests hand over their jewelry, including Evelyn's new necklace, and then hits Adrian over the head and knocks him to the floor. The next morning, Evelyn is meeting with police officers and describing her stolen jewelry. They encourage her to hide a body-guard since Adrian is a hot mess. Finally, Adrian has hired a new bodyguard named Tony, an ex-member of the secret service. Evelyn is pleased to have a new Latin hunk moving into their mansion. That night, Adrian has a nightmare and wakes up screaming. Tony rushes in shirtless. Evelyn heads downstairs to heat Adrian up some warm milk, and Tony follows her to the kitchen. Evelyn rants that she "can’t tolerate weakness." She then tells him to "try to wear a shirt" if he wants to help her and then heads upstairs. The next day, Valentina Diaz arrives, applying for the job as the new maid. Evelyn says that she sounded less attractive on the phone, but she allows the young woman into her home anyways. Meanwhile, the burglars are pawning all of the jewelry they stole from Adrian and Evelyn’s dinner party. The pawn shop owner refuses to buy Evelyn’s ruby necklace because it is "too valuable and too hot to handle." They walk outside and hand Evelyn's necklace to a homeless woman. A car pulls over on one of the streets of Beverly Hills. Stepping out of it is Evelyn Powell and Tanya Taseltof. Evelyn tells her bodyguard, Tony that he may stay behind. While Evelyn and Tanya walk, Evelyn notices a homeless woman holding up a sign wanting food and money - it's the same homeless woman who received Evelyn's necklace. The two gals approach the homeless woman, and Evelyn asks where she received the necklace. The homeless woman states that it was a gift. Evelyn asks if she can hold it, but the homeless woman refuses. Evelyn reaches over and tries to steal the necklace, resulting in the two women fighting. Tanya watches in shock, and Tony and another man hurry over to see what's going on. They pull Evelyn away and the homeless woman manages to escape down the road, necklace in tow. Later on, Evelyn explains to Tony what had happened. Later on, Tony and Adrian accompany Evelyn to a bad part of town in hopes of finding the homeless woman. As Evelyn and Adrian are suppose to search together, Tony goes off on his own. Evelyn ends up nearly getting attacked by a homeless man, but Tony saves her by knocking the man out. Evelyn is grateful, and scowls at Adrian for not sticking up for her. The Powell's and Tony then go home. Tony, however, later goes back to the bad part of town on his own where he finally finds the homeless woman. He demands the necklace back, or else. This terrifies the woman. The scene changes to Tony surprising Evelyn with her ruby necklace and she is ecstatic. She asks how she can ever repay him, but he insists that “seeing her smile” is payment enough. After Adrian's neighborhood watch meeting, Evelyn informs her husband after their guests leave that he is moving to the guest room until his “psychosis has subsided.” Later, Evelyn catches Adrian playing with his new gun. She barges in on their bodyguard Tony and flips out on him for buying Adrian a gun. During Genevieve's luncheon, Marisol crashes and approaches Evelyn. Evelyn is shocked when she learns that Marisol is now in a relationship with Nicholas and no longer cleaning houses. Marisol questions Evelyn about Dahlia and Opal. Evelyn says that Dahlia never talked about Opal, but she did hear rumors after Dahlia died that Nick was having an affair with Opal. The next night, Evelyn heads to her bodyguard Tony’s room in the middle of the night and knocks on his door. He doesn’t answer so she walks in and finds him having sex with Tanya. She runs back to her house, but realizes she locked herself out. She breaks the window to unlock the door from the inside and Adrian comes running and shoots his gun at her thinking she is an intruder. Luckily, Evelyn just has a flesh wound. Tony sends Adrian to get a doctor, and while he is gone Evelyn kisses Tony. Evelyn sends Adrian off to therapy and then rushes to her bodyguard Tony’s room for a quickie. Adrian knocks on Tony’s door, asking the bodyguard to drive him to his therapy, and Evelyn hides under the bed. That night, Tony and Evelyn are working together to make Adrian think that he is crazy by breaking things around the house and making unexplainable noises. They are trying to get him out of the house so that they can have some alone time. Tony even goes as far as to dress in black and run around the house like a ninja. Adrian is paranoid there is an intruder and begins chasing him around the house. Evelyn reassures him there is no one in the house and he is imagining it all. Evelyn and Tony’s plan has worked, Adrian is headed to a resort for a few weeks of intense therapy. He thinks he is truly crazy. Evelyn is cuddling with her bodyguard Tony and announces she wants to buy him something nice. Tony tells her he doesn’t want a gift, he wants to move into the mansion and out of the guest-house. Evelyn informs him that isn’t an option. Later, Evelyn finds Tony moving in to a bedroom in her house, and she is not happy. She didn’t want him in the house. That night, during a dinner at a restaurant, Evelyn traps Tony by giving him the bill: $9000. If Tony refuses to leave his new bedroom, Evelyn says she will let him pay and as he can't pay, the restaurant will call the police. Finally, Tony accepts to come back in his old room. As Evelyn sits inside her house, reading, Valentina alerts her that she is heading off to the grocery store and will not be home for a couple of hours. Tony hears this and he and Evelyn exchange glances. Once Valentina is out of the house, Evelyn and Tony start having sex. Following a bad encounter with Remi outside of the Powell's home, Valentina heads back inside and stumbles upon Evelyn and Tony making love. She doesn't say anything, however. Later, Valentina talks to Evelyn. This irritates Mrs. Powell because she does not enjoy talking to the help. Throughout the whole conversation, Valentina gives Evelyn this look - a look of disdain. She notices it and knows that something is wrong. That night, Evelyn and Tony arrive home and Evelyn can't find Valentina. Evelyn thinks that Valentina is acting strange towards her lately, and she is afraid that she knows about their affair. They head into the other room and are shocked to see Valentina standing with Adrian. He announces he is healed and home to stay. Evelyn and Tony are not thrilled. Adrian and Evelyn sit down for breakfast, and Adrian continues to make her feel uncomfortable and hint at her and Tony having an affair. Tony passes through their breakfast and Adrian comments that Tony needs to find himself a young girlfriend. After Adrian leaves, Evelyn reassures Tony that Adrian doesn’t know anything, he just suspects. Later, Valentina catches Adrian unpacking boxes of surveillance cameras. He announces he is planting them around the house so that he can “catch her in the unholy act and he can crush her and win.” Valentina tries to reason that it isn’t a game, but Adrian doesn’t want to hear it. Then, Evelyn receives a bouquet of flowers with a hidden camera on it and orders Valentina to put them in her bedroom. When Valentina refuses Evelyn discovers the camera on it and asks her how many cameras are hidden in the house. She announces since she is being watched, “she is going to have to put on a show.” The next day, Adrian asks Valentina to take him for a ride and leaves Evelyn home alone with Tony. He pulls out his computer to watch them on camera, and realizes that Evelyn knows there is cameras because she isn’t doing anything with Tony, instead she orders him to take her shopping. They find Tony and Evelyn pulled over and having sex in the back seat, but Adrian is too shocked and hurt to say something to them. Adrian confronts Evelyn and tells her that he knows she is sleeping with Tony and he wants her to stop seeing him. She reminds him that he screwed the help and now she is. Evelyn tells him they have an open marriage and he can try to seduce Valentina if he wants, but she will probably quit. Adrian informs her Tony has ulterior motives and he probably doesn’t like her. Later, Evelyn reveals to Tony she told the truth about them to Adrian. Tony asks her what she did that, and she replies she adores him and she is sick of sneak around in the shadows. Evelyn gives him a hug but Tony seems really worried by the fact Adrian knows everything about their affair. That night, Valentina catches Adrian eating his feelings. He says that Evelyn is sleeping with another man, and he has “lost all of his dignity.” Valentina gives him a pep talk and tells him he should fight for Evelyn, and she encourages him to take up praying and ask God for guidance. The next day, Evelyn, Adrian, and Tony pay Marisol a visit and bring her flowers since they heard about Nick's accident. Adrian catches Molly looking at Tony funny and corners her and asks her how she knows him. Molly says that when she knew Tony, his name wasn’t Tony. That night, at their house, Valentina says to Adrian she has been praying for him. Adrian tells her she cans stop now, because it worked. In his room, Tony is on the phone in his room; he tells whoever is on the other line that there has been a change of plans because Adrian found out about the affair. He says he is, “counting down the minutes until he can dump that bitch.” At this moment, Evelyn enters with some sexy underwear on her, and Tony smiles to her. Tony puts a secret camera in the clock of his bedroom. When Evelyn comes in, he pretends he does not have a choice to have sex with her, fearing to be fired if he refuses. Later, Adrian heads home and reveals to Tony that he knows about all of his aliases and different scams. When Adrian asks him what is his plan B, Tony says that he is going to file a lawsuit against Evelyn for abusing their employee relationship, and he has a recording. Adrian shows him the recording he found in his clock and he puts it in his drink. Adrian offers him a check for $100,000 to leave Evelyn alone. He doesn't want Evelyn to ever know that Tony was scamming her because he knows it will crush her. However, Adrian tells him he agrees to give him the money but there is one condition. Tony is surprised by this. Later, Tony informs Evelyn that he has been offered a "unique business opportunity" and he has to leave. He lies to her and tells her that he can’t keep working for her because he is in love with her and it is torture because he knows she won't ever leave Adrian. He kisses her and says he must go to the airport. Evelyn says goodbye, while Tony is leaving. Adrian listens from around the corner, and seems pleased. That night, Evelyn catches Adrian sitting in the living-room playing records from their wedding. He invites her to dance the tango with him. After their dance, Adrian kisses Evelyn with passion. Adrian gives to Evelyn a glass of champagne, asking if she remember the last time they were so happy. Evelyn says she does not and asks Adrian if it is their 25th wedding anniversary tomorrow which makes him so sentimental. Adrian confirms it, and at that moment, Valentina runs in to the room, explaining she got an internship with fashion designer Bruno de Luca thanks to Adrian. The young girl hugs Adrian, and the latter puts a hand on her bottom, which is noticed by Evelyn. Later, Evelyn gives a pre-classic Mayan dagger to Adrian as anniversary gift. She seems disappointed by her gift: an expensive watch. She tells Adrian that every time she thinks it will be better between them, he goes back to his old ways. Adrian does not understand, and Evelyn tells him she saw when he put his hand on Valentina's bottom. She says it is like with Flora, and Adrian mentions her affair with Tony. He asks her if he does not have the right to be angry, and Evelyn says it is not her fault that Barrett died. Adrian tells her it is not about Barrett, but Evelyn replies it is always about him. She adds they should stop trying to be happy because it is too disappointing. Later, Marisol and Nick head to the Powell’s house, and Adrian wants to know why Nick stopped talking to them after their son died, because him and Dahlia were their dearest friends. Evelyn thinks it is because they were out of their minds with grief. Nick admits it was because Barrett died, but because he killed him. Then, he confesses what happened to the Powells. Evelyn and Adrian are heartbroken. Adrian takes the Mayan knife and tries to stab Nick and misses. Evelyn tells him that the only reason he is still alive it is because she believes a harsher punishment awaits him. Then, Marisol and Nick leave in order to go to the police station. Evelyn and Adrian are crying, and Adrian tells to his wife he is sorry for what he did to them. Evelyn says it is time they forgive each other. Season 3' Four months after getting the ever-so-needed closure of their son's death, Adrian and Evelyn's marriage has become better than ever in all ways except for sexually. She also became Marisol's friend, since her book is a best seller. One morning, Evelyn discovers Katy in her garden, cutting some of her prize-winning roses. When Taylor and Michael appear, they reveal she is their adopted daughter. Evelyn invites them to drink some tea and to talk about Katy's adoption. Later, Marisol heads out to lunch with Evelyn and Gail, and she admits that Carmen called her "frivolous". Evelyn scoffs that she can’t listen to Carmen – Marisol is successful now and Carmen is just a maid, so she is probably jealous. Then, she tells Marisol she needs the final head count for her book-signing party. Evelyn asks Marisol if her "maid friends" will be coming, saying she needs some advance, because she wants to know if she will have to lock up or not the valuables. Later, at couples' therapy, Adrian and Evelyn talk about how Adrian has been unable to form an erection. Their therapist suggests that perhaps all of the fighting in their marriage use to turn him on, and was always the key to a great sex life. That night, Evelyn tries to 'spice things up' a bit by borrowing Valentina's maid outfit and turning Adrian on, via the art of roleplay. She pretends to be a maid. It seems to be turning him on, but it fails. That evening, at the party, Adrian manages to get an erection, and so he finds Evelyn, and the two head for the bathroom to have sex immediately. After the party though, Evelyn learns the truth behind Adrian's erection - the reason he was able to have sex was because he got his hand stepped on by a dominatrix. Evelyn is offended, and makes him sleep on the couch. The next morning, Evelyn heads out in her bath robe to check the mail. She finds a human leg in her flowers, and faints at the sight of it. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 15.png Promo 101 18.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 23.png Promo 106 01.png Promo 112 12.png Promo 112 13.png Promo 113 06.png Promo 113 07.png Promo 113 11.png Promo 113 13.png Promo 113 14.png Promo 113 15.png Promo 113 17.png Promo 113 18.png Promo 113 36.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 113 52.png Promo 202 04.png Promo 202 05.png Promo 202 06.png Promo 203 03.png Promo 203 09.png Promo 203 15.png Promo 204 11.png Promo 204 12.png Promo 204 13.png Promo 204 15.png Promo 205 07.png Promo 205 08.png Promo 213 01.png Promo 213 03.png Promo 301 02.png Promo 301 07.png Promo 301 08.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters